


【Veddie】漩涡

by MOICHA



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 被困于梦境中的Eddie





	【Veddie】漩涡

【Veddie】漩涡

 

Eddie Brock当然像他自己想象中的那么完美。  
他刚公布了个大新闻，他化名潜在那些毒贩群体里拿到的独家爆料。虽然过程看起来惊险，像是子弹炸弹断掉的手指被挤出眼眶的眼珠到处乱飞之外，倒也没冒什么生命危险。而现在，他正坐在单人办公室的旋转椅子上，咬着根铅笔往电脑上敲敲打打。  
忘了说，这份工作可是他从那个讨人厌的学生手里抢到的。那个投机取巧的家伙不知道从哪蹦出来，试图拿一些别人都没看过的花边新闻来博取人们的关注度——或者还有工资。但是Eddie 有见识的 Brock可不会上当，这可是他的职位，只需要讲几句事实，就能教会这些住在象牙塔里的孩子，这个世界，他脚底下踩着的这个，是残酷而真实的。  
Eddie的独家新闻被快马加鞭的送进了印刷部，要不了多久，全世界的人就都会知道这个犯罪团伙的存在，警察会带着武器蜂拥而入，把他们一锅端——而这一切，都是他的功劳。女朋友的电话在恰到好处的时机打了过来，他把脚翘到桌子上，愉快而惬意的享受起空调带来的凉意。  
他们晚上要去参加个什么party，太多了根本记不住名字，漂亮的女朋友提醒他带上项链——她昨天晚上落在他家里的那条。  
五分钟后他下班，拎着刚起了个开头的稿子，刚买了没几天的大红色跑车停在报社门口，和旁边那些被硬币戒指刮得伤痕累累的车子相比，简直闪闪发亮。  
完美。车钥匙被抛到空中，然后精准无误的落回他的掌心里。

+

他大概是在聚会的时候喝多了，酒精让大脑迟钝而浑浊，Eddie伸手按住了额头，他的女朋友似乎将他扶到了某个花坛旁边，现在他的肩膀正靠在一棵树上。吵杂的人群离他很近，又似乎很远，反正手伸出去，连那些光斑的一角都摸不到。有人坐到了他的身边，似乎是想要搭讪。  
「该死的，我得睡一会儿。」Eddie喃喃着说，他闭上眼睛，感觉肩膀上似乎被人披上了一件外套。

Eddie.  
闭嘴。  
Eddie.  
粗重。沙哑。沉闷。像是从他身体里发出来的声音。  
醒醒，Eddie。  
又来了，那些声音。忘了从什么时候开始，只要他闭上眼睛进入睡眠，要不了多久，那些声音就好像是困在他梦境里似的钻出来，简直像个魔咒，又像是一段幻觉。他的梦境总是漆黑的，伴随着一声又一声的呼唤，他的名字。  
醒醒，Eddie，我们需要你。  
Eddie猛然睁开眼睛，随之而来的还有莫名急促的呼吸声，躺的地方不够合理让从肩膀传递过来的痛楚持续不断，他尽力环视了一圈这个房间，然后伸手撑住地板，试图从那里站起来。  
这大概是间浴室还是什么的，被砸掉的水池正靠在浴缸的旁边，水管断了一半，正在向外喷着水，水已经盖过了他的鞋底，挂在墙上的镜子碎片已经掉光了，满地都是破损的瓷砖和弯成奇怪曲线的金属——这当然不是他的，Eddie 完美主义者 Brock的房间。  
这该死的是哪儿？  
Eddie跺了跺脚，蔓延的水已经浸透了他的衣服，狼狈感让他想要夺门而出。但是不行。从小腿传来的巨大疼痛感，像是被折断后又粗糙的接好，比肩膀上的更甚，脑袋像是被人用重拳来回揍过，让他看东西都带着一层重影，嘴巴里有血液的腥甜，光是站着，就能用光他全部的体力。  
Eddie.  
他倒吸一口冷气，感觉冰凉的覆盖感自手背传递上来，迅速的裹紧了他整个手臂，直达他受伤的肩膀。远处响起让人寒毛直竖的吼叫声，Eddie觉得自己膝盖发颤，那团黑色卷向他的双腿，强迫他稳稳的站立住。  
「什什什么情况？」  
急速逼近的危机感。他跳起来，用力过度让他的脑袋直直撞到了天花板，那团黑色又在伸向他的脑袋，该死的他全身都不疼了，管他呢，反正他现在就要逃，正确的选择。  
Eddie!  
撞向他背后的巨大冲力，Eddie喉头发甜，感觉自己的灵魂都要被这样的冲击推出身体——

 

「Oh god！Oh God！Oh God！」Eddie从长椅上跳起来，他的双手快速摸过自己的全身，披在他肩膀上的那件外套迟缓的滑落在地。他的双腿因为长时间的没有移动而发麻，肩膀擦过树干，一阵刮伤的疼痛感，脑袋浑浑噩噩，眼前一片模糊，饮酒过度。他吐掉嘴巴里口水，然后又晃了晃完好无损的手臂，重新坐回了椅子上。  
女朋友跑到他的身边，摸着他的膝盖蹲到了Eddie的眼前，「Honey，你还好吗？」  
「我在做梦？」  
「做噩梦了？」  
Eddie张了张嘴，发觉自己脑子里一片空白。

+

Eddie抱着头坐在办公桌前。他的新闻稿难得的卡了壳，那篇稿子从昨天开始到现在，已经过去了整整十四个小时，却依然只有一个开头。他调低了空调的温度，感觉不够又加大了风速，但是奇怪的烦躁感依然堆积在他的胸口，像个得不到纾解的盒子。  
有人敲响了他的房门，他头都不用抬就知道门外站着自己漂亮能干的女朋友。  
「怎么了？」Anne端着咖啡走进来，她低头扫了扫对方桌子上的稿子，还有扔了满地的废件，弯唇又一个微笑，「给你发短信你没有理我。」  
Eddie从喉咙里挤出了一点回应。  
「还在宿醉？都告诉你不要喝那么多。」她放下杯子，然后拽着对方的手臂把他从桌前拖了起来，「再去睡吧，这个两周后才需要交稿。」  
Eddie晃了晃脑袋，女朋友说的没错，他在宿醉。只需要再补个小觉，睁开眼睛的时候，又会是那个生龙活虎，完美无瑕的Eddie Brock。  
而现在，他要进行自我救赎的第一步，躺在床上，闭上眼睛，然后，把那些奇奇怪怪的梦，从他的生活里赶出去。

Eddie.  
别再来了。  
Eddie!回来！  
该死的，「滚开——」  
烦躁再加气闷让他的尾音带着股奇妙的尖锐感，这一次，那团黑色比他的反应还要快，已经彻底包围住了他身体的全部。他大概是向前挥出了一记拳头，来自指骨的撞击感还停留在那里。但是不疼，没有鲜血喷出来，也没有关节折断的声音，他还站在那，没有被反作用力推的向后。他甚至觉得自己高了一截，像是踩在一团牢固的云朵上。  
这下真不赖，Eddie.  
「你他妈的是谁？躲在哪儿和我说话？」  
我们一直直在喊你回来，Eddieee. 虽然你在这里里里是个Loser，但是你不能一直活在梦梦里。  
「你他妈的才是失败者！而我是个人生赢家，懂吗？我开法拉利，住顶级酒店的套房，还账单的时候用的是黑卡——你他妈的在哪儿呢？滚出来，该死的——」  
他气急败坏，感觉额头上的青筋直跳，他随手抓起手边的东西扔在地上。那大概是个烟灰缸，四散的烟蒂和灰尘散落的满屋都是。虽然这个屋子已经只剩下一半了。  
你在做梦，Eddie，我们出了点小问题，你被那支针扎到了，回回回到我们身边来。  
「这才是我做的梦！不知道在哪儿的家伙在对我说教，哈，多么可笑！」  
Eddddddieeee，去数手指——  
Eddie感到自己的眼前发白，像是有探照灯自那里快速闪过，然后他睁开眼睛，看向办公室屋顶的那个巨大吊灯。空调机正在发出嗡嗡的启动声，裹在被子下的身体被冷气吹的发抖，桌子上的那杯咖啡已经凉透了。

+

Eddie觉得自己不太对劲。虽然这种情况从他开始做梦就已经存在了，但是他从来没有感觉到那些威胁已经逼近到他的脚跟了，然后他会被他们追上，吞没，曾经的美好都会被压缩进一个光鲜亮丽的小气泡里，啪的一声就碎掉了。  
他当然，不会去屈从命运，尤其是这种的，毫无逻辑的命运。而现在，他正站在今晚的聚会现场，手指间夹着一根烟，跟随女朋友的舞步慢慢转圈。他们大概已经跳了四五首慢曲，每一首舞步都差不多，就是转圈扭胯转圈再转圈，像是跌进了一个不停循环的漩涡。舞池里的人越来越多，Eddie松开揽在女朋友腰上的手臂，示意她自己准备到旁边的沙发上休息一下。  
Eddie挥手让招待走开，他窝进沙发里，把还剩一点的烟掐灭在桌子上，然后满足的叹了口气。这才对，他的生活，算不上多纸醉金迷，但是该有的全在他触手可及的地方。  
半分钟后，他在沙发上坐直，然后缓慢的把被压在抱枕下面的右手伸到了自己的眼前。  
一二三四五……六。  
他拥有六只手指。  
多出来的那根手指正支在他的小指边上，不回应他的操控的弯曲成了一团。Eddie直直盯着它，直到头顶上的灯光骤然沉下来，酒吧的DJ在播一首新歌，整个沸腾起来的现场都似乎离他很远。

Eddie.  
……  
Eddie.  
他正倒在……鬼才知道这里是哪里，正在试图从满地残垣里爬起来，灰尘盖满他的口鼻，让他说话的时候都被呛进了一口脏东西。  
「你你你是对的——」  
集中，Eddie！我们要战斗。

他揍飞了个戴着古怪南瓜头，挖在眼睛周围的洞里冒火光，穿的像个万圣节宴会才会出现的家伙，包裹他的那团黑色没让他继续追击，只是带领他又踩死了两个围在脚边的万圣节小鬼。这感觉不算讨厌，准确的说他还有点享受。在确定身边终于安全了之后，那些冰凉的黑色从他的身上褪下去，抽茧剥丝一般，逐渐缩进了……他的胸口里？  
「Wow.」他发出带点惊讶的气音，那团黑色像条缎带似的把他从肩膀到胳膊缠了三圈，然后才在他的手臂上支愣出一个脑袋。  
大概是个脑袋，毕竟这是他除了恐怖电影以外见过最可怕的一张脸。天知道它是怎么看东西的，它连瞳孔都没有……而且瞧那一嘴的獠牙，如果不小心把胳膊伸给了它，怕是要被嚼的连骨头渣滓都不剩——  
我们不吃人，Eddie，说好了的。  
——他应该觉得害怕，面对这样一张脸。但是什么也没有，就好像他已经看过它无数次一样。每天早上醒来的时候，每天睡前关灯的时候，还有堆在冰箱里的巧克力，凉掉的披萨，电视里在播的，能引发争吵的内容，明明很大却拥挤不堪的双人沙发。  
Eddie，你想起来了吗？  
男人闭上眼睛，耳边似乎响起了Anne带点急促的关切声。  
「Eddie，你还好吗？你昏倒了——」  
那是他最完美的世界。交际广泛，工作得意，每一秒都活的像个成功者。  
然后他睁开眼睛，他的共生体正歪着脑袋看向他，带了点不安的情绪从他们手臂碰触到的地方传递过来。  
Eddie？  
「当然了，Love.」

 

Fin.


End file.
